life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel Academy
Duel Academy, known as Duel Academia in the Japanese version and sometimes referred to unofficially as Central Academy, is a fictional school created by Kagemaru that trains Duelists to a Pro level, so they can ideally enter the Pro League and is owned by Seto Kaiba. It is the main setting of most of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. It has four main subsidiaries: North Academy, South Academy, East Academy and West Academy. The school is located somewhere in southern Japan. Main Branch Simply referred to as Duel Academy, this branch was created by Seto Kaiba (Kagemaru in the Japanese version), who also designed the rank structure of the students. The Central Academy is located on an Island with a dock for boats, a volcano, beach and a lake, cliffs and waterfalls. It has the Main Academy Building where the students go to learn how to Duel, with a gym building (separated from the main building) located beyond the beach. It has five dormitories: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue and one which is abandoned. It is also stated in episode 53 that the new school year starts in October, and that Duel Academy has a high school division and a middle school division. Dorm Structure The four Dorm Buildings that house the Students are separated into ranks, with the low-end Duelists in the Slifer Red Dorm, the middle-ground Duelists in the Ra Yellow Dorm, and the high-ranked Duelists in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. (Blue is the only Dorm shown to be separated into two buildings -- one for male students and one for female students.) Student rankings According to te series, in the English anime, the Dorms were separated into three groups based upon the 3 people who originally had the 3 Egyptian Gods in Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament, instead of through which Egyptain God cards Kaiba thought of as the best to worst. However, instead of being separated from the people who won first to third place in his tournament, which were Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi, Marik Ishtar, and himself, respectively, it was in his perceptions of themselves. Obelisk Blue, being himself's, had the best luxuries. Ra Yellow, originally being Marik's, who was simply an obstacle for him to overcome despite having the best Egyptian God card, had better living conditions than Slifer Red, but not as good as Obelisk Blue. Slifer Red, being Yugi's, had the worst living conditions as he despised Yugi. The main characters of each dorm have a similarity to the person for whom's Egyptian God card the dorm is named, such as the main students of Ra Yellow being quite smart and cunning, like Marik. The students originally used silver Duel Disks until the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in which each student's silver Duel Disk was replaced with a Disk that matched the color of the Dorm of that Duelist. *These are the different group of students based on power, intelligence, etc.: **Slifer Red (Osiris Red) is where the low-level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card "Slifer the Sky Dragon" which was originally owned by Yugi Muto, whom Kaiba felt bitter towards because he lost to Yugi time and time again. The students of this dorm wear Red Jackets and used Red Duel Disks to match the colors of their Dorm. The main students in this dorm also tend to bear a similarity to Yugi: they are very determined and nearly always pull through. **Ra Yellow is where the average-level Duelists are housed. It was named after the Egyptian God Card "The Winged Dragon of Ra", which was originally owned by Marik Ishtar, whom Kaiba didn't care much for. The students of this dorm wear Yellow Jackets and used Yellow Duel Disks to match the colors of their Dorm. The featured students in this dorm are smart and cunning, which was one of Marik's defining traits. **Obelisk Blue is named after the Egyptian God Card "Obelisk the Tormentor", which was originally owned by Kaiba himself and therefore chosen to house the most skilled Duelists. They wear Blue Jackets and used Blue Duel Disks to match their Dorm colors. The students here are mostly arrogant and look down on others, much like Kaiba himself. **Obelisk White was a temporary dorm that existed when the Society of Light invaded Duel Academy. Chancellor Sheppard allowed this dorm to become official, and the attire for those who "joined" them is similar to that of the Obelisk Blue uniform for males and females; the only difference is the alteration in colors from a royal blue and white design to a white and lavender design. Staff *Chancellor Sheppard *Jean-Louis Bonaparte *Vellian Crowler *Lyman Banner (Formally) *Sartyr *Fonda Fontaine *Ms. Dorothy *Mr. Stein *Sadie *Examiners *Kagemaru Life After People If this place was real and made by real humans, what will happen to this school after humans disappeared? 1 day after people Power grids fail, causing the whole school to go dark. 3 days after people All non-humanoid monsters including blue eyes white dragon, doom virus dragon, red sifer, etc. had died because of their strong security and they didn't have enough human like features (intelligence, grasping hands,etc.), but humanoid ones such as Critias, Timaeus, Hermos, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Trance The Magic Swordman, Night's End Sorcerer, Lemon Magician Girl, Chocolate Magician Girl, Magician's Robe, Gagaga Magician, Astral Magician, Toy Magician, DarkPaladin, Toon Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight, Magi Magi, Magician's Valkyria, Apple Magician Girl, "Statue" Dark Magician Girl, Silent Magician LV4, Silent Magician LV8, Silent Paladin, Silent Magician LV0, Silent Magician LV1, Silent Magician LV2, Silent Magician LV3, Silent Magician LV5, Allegro, Hero Kid, Dark Flare Knight, and Sorcerer Of Dark Magic have escaped and survived (due to the bad restrictions of their cellars), escaping from their former prison, exploring their new home. 100 years after people The school is now destroyed by a massive earthquake, along with wind, rain, and sunlight. 2,000,000 years after people The school itself might be long gone, but all humanoid monsters that escaped are now still alive because they are immortal (like how the games, mangas, and animes portrayed them as), they also now used their own cloning devices to clone themselves, so they now have spread to all continents except Antartica, they have developed their own civilization, developing culture, science, religion, etc., they now rule the world along with Bass.EXEs, European vampires, American vampires, Humanoid FM-Ians, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, Robot Masters, Maverick Hunters, sapient dylanuses, FNAF Animatronics, and alien species. Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Fictional Species Category:Nature Category:Collapses Category:Schools Category:Japan Category:Monsters Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans